His Master
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge awaits the return of he who is his master. Sky/Bridge SubBridge DomSky ten guesses what the rating is


Name: Master

Rating:NC-17

Pairing:Sky/Bridge

Theme: Submission, bondage, master

Ive decided to carry over to show my great love of Bridge being Dominated by Sky

--

Sight

Speech

Mobility

These feelings were gone to Bridge Carson. He was bucket naked laying on his back on his bed. his wrist locked together. His legs spread wide being held by restraints. A red silk blindfold covered his eyes. A jockstrap was jammed into his mouth. His gloves were on so he couldnt see any aura's. He could hear only the sounds of his owm soft grunts. He's lost track of how long he's been there.

Day's

Week's

Month's

YEAR!

Really it was just two hours. But when you are sexual charged a single second can feel like an eternity. Bridge was so horny he couldnt stand it. He wished his master would hurry up and come back. His master being Sky Tate, but Bridge never called him that, at least not till today. Which is why he was in this predicament. He had called his master out of his name and this was his punishment. No the real punishment had been Sky using his magic fingers on Bridges hole then abruptly stopped and exited the room. Bridge was in pleasurable pain he wanted Sky to fuck him so bad, to feel the blue rangers large erection fill him. But Bridge realized this had to be. When he and Bridge first got together Bridge had expressed his feelings about being dominated and Sky was more then happy to fufill them. They had a long talk about what was acceptable and what wasnt. Bridge had a very long list of stuff that he didnt want. Sky told Bridge that he wanted this to be pleasurable for both of them, and that he would never do anything that would hurt Bridge...to much. Bridge couldnt help but think this was one of those things that was really painful. Sky had told him that Bridge was to call him master when it was just the two of them in there room and out of it. But Bridge had goofed this morning, hey he was tired and had accidentaly called His master by the name he wasnt spose to. Quick as the name came out his mouth Sky wresled him down and got out there bondage gear, which they kept under there bed. Strapped Bridge full force.

Suddenly the door to the room opened then closed. Bridge could hear his masters loud footsteps as he neared.

" So have we learned our lesson? " came Sky's voice with his usual stoic commanding.

Bridge struggled against his bonds and made loud muffling noises through his masters jockstrap.

Sky chuckled and ran his fingers along Bridges hairless legs " What so you remember who your master is? ".

Sky's fingers had found there way to Bridges hole and ghosted across it, barely touching it.

Bridge was going crazy now seriously struggling and whimpering.

Sky at last took pity and slipped his middle finger in. Bridge arched his back trying to get the finger in deeper. But as quickly as it was in, it was out. Bridge could hear the sound of his master shedding off his clothes. Felt a large weight climb onto the bed. Sky undid the bonds on Bridges legs and propped them onto his broad shoulders. Bridge was struggling more now his anticipation at it's highest. He was quite sure he would die if he didnt feel his masters cock in him. Sky gripped his erection and aimed it at Bridges hole. He was just as riled up as Bridge. During the two hours he was sitting in the common room reading the latest update of the SPD handbook he had been barely conscious of what he was doing. Sky prided himself on being a person of self-control. But when he was horny all forms of control went flying off into space. Especialy when he was around Bridge he had never met anyone like the green ranger before. One so full of sexual desire to match his own. Sky knew now was the time, to show Bridge who his master was!! Bridge gave a muffled scream as Sky rammed all 15-inches of his cock into Bridges ass. Bridge felt his entire body transform into one giant nerve of pleasure. He moaned and groaned as Sky plowed into him HARDER and HARDER. Bridge could not form a single thought every trie was destroyed every time Sky thrusted particularly deep. Bridge tossed his head back and forth He could feel it Sky's absolute control of him Sky was his master, and he loved him for it. Sky reached forward and pulled his jockstrap out of Bridges mouth and slowed his thrusting down.

" Tell me Thrust who your Thrust Master Thrust Is? ".

Bridge entires entire essence screamed the word out " YOU ARE MY MASTER, YOU AND ONLY YOU, NOW PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME. FUCK ME HARD. ON THE ULTRA HARD AND GOOD WAY YOU CAN. PLEASE MASTERRRRR "

Sky gave an animalistic growl and crashed into Bridge making the the younger boys entire body quake. Sky continued moving with inhuman speed and strength Fucking Bridge like a possesed man. Bridge was screaming in such intense pleasure. His body was shaking violently from his masters Brutal thrust. He felt Sky's sweat pouring off his muscular body onto his lithe one. Climax was fastly aproaching and Sky was determined that Bridge would cum first he increaed the force and pounded supremely hard. Bridge felt every cell of his being right down to his soul scream it's individual giant orgasm. " MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ".

Bridge calling him, his voice filled with such intense pure satifaction was enough to make Sky explode a giant load of cum into Bridge. He continued his thrust till every ounce of his sperm was swimming in Bridges arse. He collasped onto Bridge there breathing harsh and rapid. Bridge was barely aware when Sky removed the cloth from his eyes. He could see his master his flushed face, sweat drenched, messy hair. His deep blue eyes that made him think he was looking into the heavens.

" Who is your master Bridge asked Sky his lips hovering over Bridges.

Bridge tightened around Sky's still hard dick

" You are my master. Master ".

Sky smiled and kissed Bridge passionatle. Both of them happy Bridge truly knew it.

END


End file.
